Dr Zoro's first and only patient
by xXEm-ChanXx
Summary: They had just reached a summer island, fun right? No, Nami finds herself being abducted, and Zoro just happens to be passing by, what happens when you mix this pair and jelousy? REWRITTEN!


**Yeah! my first ZoNa Fanfic! might not be very good considering its my first, but I think I'll end up rewriting it later...**  
**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Chapter I  
**  
_NAMI~  
_  
Nami and Robin had gone shopping with Chopper on a summer island, the rest of the crew spread over the island in other places such as the food market, the meat shops, different hardware offices, and even up in the mountains. Only Brooke had decided to stay and to watch to ship. "Nami, i'm going to go check out the library with Chopper, we'll see you back on the ship later kay!" Robin called as Chopper ran off, "Yeah, no problem, I'll see you there!" Nami called off to them, they were to far away to probably hear her though, she thought.

As Nami walked on she came across some children running in the streets chasing what looked like a dog, but it had half the fur a dog was supposed to have and most of it was in different splotches all over its body, it had cans tied to the back of it near the top of its tail with what she could tell was some fishing line, it was running like mad trying to get away from the kids who were chasing it. "Hey!" The kids turned to look at her, "What do you think your doing chasing such a poor animal around here? This place isn't meant for weaklings like you, get outta here!" She half shouted at them, it was true, she had walked into the worse side of the town, she didn't mean to say it in such a mean way, but she was a pirate, and they would only take advantage of the situation if she was sweet with them.

The children ran off and Nami kept on walking hoping to find another person from the crew to help her with her shopping, she didn t even know why she had came this way in the first place, only people without any common sense would come to this dump. Nami turned around herself, and started walking off back to the better parts of the town, maybe I can find Sanji, I bet he would be more than willing to help me with my shopping, she thought as she passed an old run down fish market. Nami kept walking but as she neared the end of the street a hand came over her mouth, she screamed but the hand only held her tighter, then something hard came down on her head and she passed out, but not before hearing a couple voices talking to one another, they weren't anyone she could recognize, she was scared and then everything went black.

_ZORO~_

The streets were getting less and less people, he could almost hear the wind blowing through the empty shops, he was looking for Luffy, the childish captain had run off to go look for meat, leaving him behind in the street, "Oi, Luffy!" no answer, but on his way he had encountered Chopper and Robin headed for the library, he didn't even know there was a library! Robin had told him that Nami had headed this was looking for another crew member, so he had decided to follow in her footsteps, hoping that it was Luffy she would find.

As Zoro had been walking, he found himself venturing off into the forest, 'maybe Nami had gone this way' he thought. Although it wasn t long before he heard a small scream before it was muffled out, he could recognize that voice anywhere, 'Nami!' He ran towards the sound of the voice, it led him to an old fish market, he could definitely tell that Nami had been here, there were enough shopping bags to cover the Sunny. But something was wrong, no Nami, Nami wouldn't just leave her shopping bags, and from what it looked like, she had probably dropped them in some sort of shock. it wasn't long before he heard another muffled scream, she was getting farther away, and whoever it was, he knew that they had no good intentions.

_NAMI~_

She had awakened to find herself in the arms of some big oaf, he was running, carrying her thrown over his shoulder. She screamed, only to have someone cover her mouth and tie a washrag that hadn t seen a washer in years over her mouth, the rag was tight and it pulled at her mouth, but she hoped that somebody had heard her cry, and was trying to find her. she started beating the man on the back, not much but enough for him to drop her, her legs were tied together but she still tried to get away, she was able to roll, she couldn't stand up, the binding was so tight that even is she had tried to stand she would only fall back down, the ropes burning her skin and making it go numb in several places, but to her luck, they were on a hill, she turned and rolled over a couple times before she was propelled down the hill, jostling about the entire way down.

As she was rolling down the hill, sharp stones, splintered wood chunks, and broken glass hit and cut at her sides, and it hurt to roll anymore, everytime she would hit the ground she could feel something hitting and tearing at her flesh. At the bottom she started to half crawl, using her hands to help herself go a little faster, but it was all in vain when she felt herself being pulled by the hair, and dragged up the hill. They tied her arms, and the group of 1..2..5...7 men if she counted right started running again, only taking short breaks to catch their breath, eventually they came to a little hut-like structure in the middle of the woods, practically nowhere, if anyone was even going to try to find her they would end up getting lost easily! She knew by then this was going to be a long night.

_ZORO~_

Zoro ran as fast as he could to follow the trail that Nami was putting out for him, a scream here, a scream there, splattered blood down a hill there, and blood dripping into and through a forest here. sure he was worried about her, what kind of first mate would he be if he couldn't keep all of the crew members alive and out of danger, but for now he had to worry about actually finding her above all, or his pride would be made a fool of. As he ran through the forest he found a small hut, and by the looks of it, it probably had been vacant for decades.

He slowly walked over, peeking through the side window, expecting to see old tools, dust everywhere, and cobwebs, some of which he saw, but what he could see right in the midst of it all made a fire rise inside him, and burning anger wanting to burst out and kill all these bastards, there were up to six or seven of them, all drinking, with Nami tied to the back wall by her wrists, her mouth was tied as well, and her feet tied together on the floor. At least two of the men were fiddling with her, her top had already come off, probably torn or ripped off, considering she was tied to a wall, and one of them was currently taking off her skirt, while the other was roaming her body, trying to get her to loose her focus and stop moving enough for him to unlatch her bra.

This burned a fire within him that he hadn't even known was there, this feeling that his world was crashing before his very eyes. He ran around to the door of the hut and knocked twice before busting down the door, sending the wood chunks across the room. When he stepped inside he could feel just about all of the eyes in the room trained on him, he looked over to where Nami was just in time to see her lift her head and see him, her eyes sparkling with newfound tears, and her face lighting up like the fourth of July. "Nami," She looked at him with confused eyes, "You left your shopping bags." he said, the smirk finding its place when she tried to glare at him, yup that was his Nami, no doubt about that.

_NAMI~_

'Of all people WHY did it have to be Zoro! I mean I'm happy that he's here but why him' Nami thought to herself as she watched Zoro beat up one guy after another, as he was working on one guy, another, the last one, which happened to be the one in front of Nami, turned and got behind her, as he was now holding a knife to her throat, his other hand around her waist and coming to an end at her left thigh, where it played nervously with the side of her underwear. Zoro stopped what he was doing and looked over, oh how she wished she could die on the spot right there, which depending on Zoro's actions, could happen, he was standing there, slowly walking towards her, his eyes hidden while the man kept on shouting threats at him, he stopped a couple feet away from her, and she looked up to see his face. Although his eyes were hidden, he looked really mad, furious almost.

The man holding her slipped, or so it seemed, she couldn't see his face but she wondered if he had meant it or not, his hand that was on her left thigh came down to rest in-between her legs where he felt around freely, Nami had squirmed as much as she could being tied up, but then he was still, she stilled herself as she felt the man go limp. Zoro had cut him. She looked back in surprise to the suddenly still man, he had two gashes across his chest, then she looked to Zoro, he was just getting up, then he looked back at her, the mans hand still on her hip, Zoro came around to the front of her and squatted, looking her over as if inspecting the damage, then he shook his head as he untied her legs, her mouth, her arms, and removed the hand from her hip, Nami went to tending to her wrists and her many cuts after she was free, while she watched Zoro walk around from the corner of her eyes, it was almost as if he was looking for something. When it seems that he couldn't find what it was he was looking for he sighed, and took off his shirt, Hey "z-Zoro! what are you doing?" She asked, surprise clearly written across her face when he threw he his shirt, "Here, wear this, I can't find your clothes."

_ZORO~_

It was just a shirt, he didn't really understand what she was getting all flustered about, maybe it was because he couldn't find her so precious clothes, after she put on his shirt she tried to get up but failed miserably, so he walked over, and stood her up, holding her up by her arms, he noticed that his shirt came to at least two inches into her thighs, still really high, but it was all that he had at the moment so she would just have to deal with it. He wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes widened in surprise, then he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up, she seemed to understand and wrapped her legs around his torso, so as he walked back towards the Sunny, Nami was wrapped around him as he held her up by her shoulders and her lower back, by the time that he reached the spot where she had dropped her bags, the bags were gone, 'maybe Robin picked them up,' he thought, as he walked in the general direction where he thought the Sunny was meant to be.

Only a few minutes later Nami spoke up, "Zoro!" he stopped, "your going back to the little hut?" she asked, her voice filled with wonder, "w-what?" he studdered as he looked to his surroundings, she was right, he was at the edge of the forest that led to the small hut thing. He stood there, shocked, then he mumbled something about a stupid witch, and turned around, "Zoro, you can see the Sunny from here, HOW could you end up walking in the direction your coming from?" Nami half sighed to him. He decided it would only be better to ignore her.

As he walked onto the ship he could smell dinner being made, which meant Luffy, Usopp, Brooke, Franky, Chopper, and most probably Robin were in the kitchen eating or somewhat patiently or not at all patiently waiting to be served. He sighed as he took Nami to the sickbay, she was drifting off into sleep, and he ran to get Chopper.

"CHOPPER!" Zoro called as he burst into the kitchen, he found every one of the crew members looking at him, "Zoro what's wrong?" Chopper asked with worry enough to shake him, he had hid underneath the table when he heard the loud bang and the cry of his name. "Nami's hurt, don't be surprised when you go in there though." While the other crew members went back to what they had been doing, Sanji cooking, although with a little less attention than before, Luffy yelling for meat, Brooke playing a song for the meal and so on, Chopper hurriedly walked out of the room and Zoro could hear him walking down to the sickbay, he turned to follow, when Robin called out to him. He turned slightly, motioning her to continue, "where is your shirt?, I remember you having it earlier." she stated, Zoro just looked at her briefly before turning to leave, and replied, "I'm sure you understand, I want it returned later." and with that he walked off towards the sickbay.

Back in the kitchen Sanji turned to Robin, "Robin-chan, why do you have that shitty marimo's shirt?" Robin only smiled sweetly at him, "Cook-san, I myself don't have his shirt, my thoughts is that Nami has it, meaning at least one of two things happened," Robin was saying as she numbered them on her fingers, "one, she got her clothes to dirty with dirt and blood for her to need to use his, or she had her clothes taken away from her and he offered it to her as a cover-up...or both..." Franky looked over to her "oi, oi, don't be imagining such cruel things. I really don't think that would happen to her." But even as he was talking, she was drawing the different senerios on a scetch pad trying to figure out what had most likely happened herself, perhaps she would just ask Nami later.

In the sickbay Chopper was just finishing when Zoro walked in, "She'll need a day or two of rest, but she'll be fine." He nodded as the small doctor left the room to go get food before Luffy could get to any of it, then he turned and walked over to where Nami was fast asleep on the bed, her waist was covered in bandages, her arms, and her legs had a few as well, there was a couple scratches on her face, her lovely, beautiful face...'woah, where did that come from!' he thought as he slightly jumped back at his own thoughts, even if she was innocent looking when she slept, she could be known as the daughter of the devil when awake.

He leaned over her, and before he could even consider his actions he was waking her up, Nami got up a bit reluctantly and looked over to him, but before she even had the chance to speak she found a pair of lips covering her own, they were forceful, but gentle, forward, but held back, filled with desire, but locked up with denial, as the lips moved against her own, she found herself responding to the kisses, and kissing back with the same passion, she had loved him from far beneath herself, hiding away her emotions never expecting the swordsman to return them as he had sworn away any form of love, but now, she could let it all out, he was the one to make the first move, she was just happy that he had, although she was confused as to why he had chosen to do this, this was a form of love, she would just get the answers later, if she dwelled on that now, she would miss all the fun.

As Zoro found Nami responding to the kisses he felt that it might not be a lost cause after all, he slowly settled himself next to her on the bed, but she seemed to be one step ahead of him as he found himself no longer sitting by her, but laying down on the bed with her straddling him, he looked up to see her sly grin before they continued showing one another how they felt, or at least he was as he removed his own shirt from her body, and felt his hands start to roam around. He could feel a shiver go up her spine and regained more confidence in what he was doing, they were just getting into it as he heard somebody approaching the door.

In a flash, he removed himself from the bed, and was able to get a good distance away when Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper came into the room. "Ah, Nami, you shouldn't be up, get back to resting!" Chopper nearly yelled at her, he noticed she had put his shirt back on in the little time before the group had walked in. "Nami-swan! why are you wearing that stupid swordsman's clothes? never mind rest! I don't want my Nami-san in such filthy rags!" Sanji was yelling to almost nobody in particular, it could've been Nami, Zoro, or possibly Chopper. "Oi, shitty cook, your not helping her rest" if Zoro knew anything, it was that mr. curly brow would get pissed off at the simple thought that he was doing something to potetionally harm his dear Nami-swan, and as usual, he started arguing with him as Chopper was giving Nami a shot to help her sleep.

Luffy had already left, only coming here to check on his navigator, Chopper finished what he was doing and headed back to go read up on medical plants in the ships large library, Sanji eventually left, saying that he had to wash the dishes and clean the kitchen. Zoro walked over to Nami, she was just barely falling asleep, he leaned over her, the edges of his mouth brushing up her neck, then moving to the lip of her ear, he knew they were done for the night, but before he pulled away from her he whispered slightly into her ear, "This isn't over, I'll be back to schedule another appointment." he stood up, satisfyed with his last statement, and as he was leaving he heard a faint, sleepy voice respond, "Yes, Dr. Zoro."

**END~**

**A FAILED End!**  
**but that's alright, I'll get better as I keep writing, now I don't know if I'm going to continue on with this story or not, I'm not sure yet, but that'll probably be based upon the reviews that I get. I will take build up reviews, don't bother with being mean! I only see it as help! cause even if your being mean with what you say, your still telling me what you saw was wrong in my story! But I do like nice reviews...oh well please review!**


End file.
